The present invention is in the field of suspended and isolated ceilings. More specifically this invention relates to a hanging device for suspending and isolating a ceiling.
In modern construction, especially commercial and institutional building construction, suspended ceilings using a hanger mechanism are very common. This type of construction is used both to minimize the effects from impact (structure-borne noise) and reduce sound transmission (air-borne noise) between occupied spaces. To further reduce structure-borne and air-borne noise transmitted from one occupied space to another, the hangers used to suspend the ceiling are often equipped with vibration isolators. In the past, these vibration isolation hangers, typically a spring assembly, have consisted of an attachment mechanism from which single or multiple layers of gypsum board are suspended. Another attachment mechanism is used to mount the vibration isolation hanger to a component of the ceiling structure above the hanger. This method typically requires 7–13 inches of space, which for many applications is unacceptable.
In addition to the undesirable amount of space used, these hangers provide no inherent lateral or vertical restraint as may be required during a seismic event. To prepare for the occurrence of a seismic event when lateral and vertical movement is an issue, a separate restraint must be installed. Further, there is no easy way to level the ceiling framing system in the field if adjustments are necessary.
In an attempt to overcome some of these shortcomings, Vibration Mountings and Controls, Inc. developed a low profile ceiling isolation hanger. Their design consists of a vibration isolator supporting opposing receiver arms on either side of the vibration isolator. These receiver arms then support two cold rolled steel channels (one each), which in turn support the isolated ceiling. While this design does indeed reduce the required space, it requires two cold rolled steel channels, which increases isolated ceiling grid materials costs. Further, it does not solve the problem of easily leveling the ceiling grid if any adjustments are needed in the field.
A compact ceiling isolation hanger is desired which would take up a minimum of space, require less ceiling grid material, limit lateral and vertical movement of the suspended and isolated ceiling assembly, and allow for easy leveling of the ceiling grid in the field.